Till Death Do Us Part
by vindaloo27
Summary: Charlie's revenge on the two biggest influences for her unhappy existence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I had an idea and just started to write, bare with me though because it's probably going to have the ending that we all crave and desire. Please let me know what you think via review or PM's please because I'll only continue if it's wanted.

Thank you for taking the time to read the layout and I hope you enjoy

Linda (common_posh)

xoxoxox

**Chapter 1**

Since the departure of Joey there was only one thing on my mind, revenge. I wanted to hurt the man that aided my love to flee, he saw his chance and abused the situation, he was the one that kept pushing himself on me for a date. That unforgettable, not in a good way, night has haunted me ever since and just the thought of him, whom I now call 'THED'. Was enough to make me physically ill. Now there was another in whom I thought could replace my true love, but in his possessive and over-bearing ways I soon realised he could never and would never replace even a light bulb let alone someone so amazing, great, gorgeous, fantastic and incredibly witty loving person. I did indeed blame myself of course and in blaming myself I had devised a plan to outwit tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. A lot had occurred in the past year, that to me had seemingly had dragged by. Once three months were up and Joey was no where to be seen, my hope had depleted daily and I fell into a pit f self-loathing and regret. Hampered by the knowledge that I had ruined my one true chance at eternal happiness. In this time Angelo, also known to me by another name of 'WART', had returned and had weaseled his way back into my unwanting arms. His 'mission', yeah like he could suss out his own way out of a paper bag he was so dense, was to stop a human trafficking operation. Ironically the brains of the outfit was none other than the bright spark 'THED'. How these two suddenly got brains enough not to be caught out in their double lives is beyond me. 'WART' ended up faltering and revealing everything to me and yes yet again I had to save the day. Okay so I nearly got shot but come on 'THED' is a useless knob so I knew he wouldn't have the balls to do it. So now again 'WART' has messed up and blabbed about the whole fake death and so now I can finally get my revenge on the two totally imbecilic and wastes of spaces. I'm going to enjoy every torturing pain wielding second. Now in order to get away with this plan, I have too put myself through a bit of an ordeal. I have to flirt with both of them, it is a terrifying thought but it will be worth it if all goes like it should and I get the end result I spend my nights dreaming of. I know 'THED' is with Martha and I feel guilty that I'm going to cause her pain but I'm sure I can entice him with my charms. And then there's 'WART' well he's just head over heels in love with me, bless the poor sap, it's rather worrying the lengths he will go to too keep me in his life. I love the fact that I am so straight laced and unthinkable to be the bad guy. Well I'm only the bad guy in matters of the heart as Ruby and Joey can tell you, but in the pure sense of the word I will never be realised or revealed as the villain and I'm going to enjoy my front row seat.

Now all I'm doing is explaining to you why I have decided that now is the perfect time for my revenge. It's the anniversary of Joey sailing away from me forever and the one thing I regret the most is when Ruby told me to go fight for her and I didn't. So in using these words I'm going to have some fun and I hope you all will enjoy the following. These words I have written are for no one to see yet everyone to read if you will. If ever harm should befall me I wish people to know the truth, to know that if there ever came a time I could be the spineless, heartless villain and that no one was truly safe if they ever crossed me. This might puzzle some and amuse others, maybe even scare the rest but I can't help what losing her has done to me and if I can't fight to get her back, as she appears to have disappeared. Making the two sad excuses for the male species fight, to the death, over me is a close second. Now I sign the rest away, I hope you all enjoy as I play, to be God if just for one day, I will face the circumstances come what may.

Yours sincerely lovelorn Charlie Louise Buckton

I set the scene for all to see, this life may seem a misery, but hope I have, that I can omit the drab. The day is cold as a winter's day should be as I awake stretching my arms painfully. Getting ready for the day ahead I dress in uniform and make my bed, setting up for a day of taunts I wear my hair quite loose to flirt. Arriving at the station eagerly I ruffle the pages hunting to see, whether 'THED' has been found. I sigh wearily as no sight has been seen, no cries heard and no wanton pleas. He walks in and my coyness starts, my lips embrace a painful smile. Oh how the end result will be worth the painful times that I now initiate.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

lil20 - enjoy :) as I write this Miss S was keeping me company :D so thank you

**Chapter 2**

Smiling at him seems to make 'WART' want to tend to my every need, I'm loving having this power over him. With just the flutter of my eyelids he is trapped in my spell. I watch the way he moves around the office, he really is a vile specimen, the same file he opens time and time again seems to be frustrating him. I take it upon myself to delve deeper and enquire into his warped world.

"Angelo, could you come in here for a minute?" As I say his name my body shudders, it's quite astounding just how much hate I feel for him. My body physically retches and a searing shot of anger pulsates through me. He waltzes over and enters my office, I take a deep breath of fresh air before I become over-whelmed by his funky aroma. "Close the door please" I point to the seat in front of the desk for him to sit on. As he sits I stand and as I do so my top button, which I had earlier loosened, slipped out of the button hole. His eyes instantly dropped to my cleavage. I carried on pretending to be unaware of the clothing mishap.

"I've noticed you looking at that file a few times" In the last five minutes, cant you read or something? I ponder to myself. "What seems to be the problem?" I meander around the desk and nudge my bottom onto the corner, resting at an angle more flattering to ma and more open for him. He wipes his brow with a sweaty hand as he licks his lips in anticipation over whether or not to pounce me I believe.

"Umm...it...it...it's just an old case file I was...umm..." He stutters and stammers his words then clears his throat. Finally realising he wasn't actually looking at my face or making eye contact, he shuffles uncomfortably lifting his head, his eyes meet mine. God he even has seedy eyes aswel, I roll my eyes as I see him adjust his crotch, but I figured this has to be a good sign only repulsive too. "Head office just wanted me to run a few checks on some files is all Charlie, nothing to be worried about." His eyes kept wavering so I knew he was lying but I let it be. I would just check by sneaking a look later after I send him to get the coffees, but now I needed to concentrate on seducing him. Crossing my legs at the ankles I lean back onto my wrists, exposing more naked flesh to the almost drooling male.

"Okay as long as you're sure that's all that's wrong, you know I'm here to help. Plus now that Hugo is out on the loose I need you to be honest with me because it's not about just him now there's a large family behind him, also I'd rather not have my town invaded by creeps" We have enough of them already. He began etching to the edge of the chair, his long fingers attempting to casually brush against my legs, as the tips of his finger stroked the fabric I wrestled with myself not to pull away. It was such a struggle and I have no idea how I managed it but a gut instinct kicked in. We both looked at the point of contact and then our eyes met. Fear and panic began to set in as I forced myself to gaze in a loving way, I shifted a little bit closer and could feel the silence causing tension so began to think of what I could say but before I knew it 'WART' was talking.

"I promise you Charlie once we know where Hugo is we'll get him, but for now we are safe as far as I know. There haven't been any sightings of any unwelcome visitors and I have Alf working for us as an informant if he spies anyone new, he's also keeping a close eye on Martha in case there's any contact."

"But I still don't understand why you don't want a car patrolling the farm if he shows there?" I needed to question him just to give me more time to feel at ease around him, I still struggle to get pass just how obsessive he was with me and this seduction thing is easier said than done.

"Because if we have a car there he won't show, he will stay hidden making our job harder when all we want to do is finally put an end to the case. Also if the people that are after him figure out that we're on high alert look out they won't come out as easily and they are the ones we are really after. I thought you knew this Charlie, it's blatantly obvious why, so why are you asking this now?" I began to feel myself squirming more, yes I knew this but I needed that bit of time to finally compose myself to make my next move.

"I just needed to hear it for myself really, just a confirmation to what I thought was the reason. Plus if head office call I need to be in on the plan and not be the only link in the chain without a clue." I press against the desk and unhook my legs, standing I glance down and blush to the now apparent gaping blouse, "Gosh I'm sorry I didn't even realise that had happened, why didn't you tell me?" He began to fidget as his hands both landed in his lap, he began to chew on his lip searching for a reply. On anyone else this would of seemed endearing but on him it was plain creepy. "Or were you too busy enjoying the view?" Before I did up the button I turned around and undid the lower fastening, feeling incredibly cheeky I turned around and flashed him more of my exposed breast, "Oops I should be doing them up really shouldn't I?" I wink at him as his jaw drops, before I knew it he was stood up with his hands upon my waist and pressing his rough feeling lips against mine. The bile was now present in my throat but I swallowed it back down, then I felt his member press rigid against me, if there ever was a way to turn me off that was it but I needed him to think he was on a free pass so my mind wandered off and thought of Joey.

_**One year earlier**_

I had done it I told her I loved her, it was like the weight of the world was now lifted off of my shoulder and I could enjoy her touch, taste, kiss and scent even more than I realised. Okay so my little blue car isn't quite the most romantic setting for this scene but I needed her there and then and nothing was going to stop me. The closer I get the more my heart beats, my breathing becomes deeper and my body tingles in need to touch her. I take her hand in mine, slotting our fingers together, they playfully toy and twist together. Hungrily my lips yearn for hers as they instinctively collide, tongues allowed to roam between our lips. Nibblin on the tip, I slowly draw her tongue in between my parted lips. I release her hand so mine can move.I seek the lever below the seat and release it letting the seat drop back, I then raise my leg over her and sit straddling her. Grinding together lust takes over me as I find her breasts and squeeze them together, not parting lips from the passion so deep. I feel her nipples stiffen and the heat from her area rise to great mine. Leaving one hand tending to her pert and agile breasts, over the thin layer covering them, I let my other hand drop between us. Unbuttoning her shorts and releasing her zip, I slide over the fabric, exciting her nub. Feeling how wet she is I instinctively move my hand up and slide it between her skin and underwear. My mind is running on pure love and adornment, never before had I slept with a woman but this seemed so right and natural I couldn't stop myself. Letting my thumb flick across her swelling clitoris and circle then rub it. As my thumb excites her more I kiss Joey harder n deeper as I allow my fingers to slide into her, thrusting in with force and tender care. Parting lips as I lay my forehead on hers and look into her glazed hazel eyes, I whisper "I love u Joey! Don't hold back please let go for me" I say with a husky and lust filled voice. I brush my lips over hers and she nibbles my lip. Her juddering body inspires me to increase the pace. I move my fingers in n out with such care it enthrals me as I plunge my tongue into her mouth mimicking the movement of my fingers. I feel her muscles tighten and contract around my fingers, I continue to rub her nub as I delve deeper, letting her juices run over my palm.

_**Present day**_

I could feel my knees get weaker as my memories turned me on, I knew he could feel the heat from me as he prodded and probed my mouth with his tongue. Luckily there was a knock on the door to save me from going any further with him. I pushed him back abruptly and he fell into the chair, I rushed to dress myself properly as I saw the handle turn.

"Come in" I say without realising who it was, just as I pushed the button through I whipped my head around unable to breath as I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Was this happening, was I just dreaming, this is surreal, it can't be. My mind raced as I stood with my mouth agape unable to form any kind of sentence let alone words.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss S - I updated as soon as I could ;) I have to say I do enjoy teasing you with my stories :D

mystikvampire - it's not really a CJ fic but it's based on them. Yup I don't make sense but I just go were the pen takes me. I hope you stick with it tho and enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Charlie Buckton I'd like to introduce you to Officer Claudia Preston" My mouth remained agape as my eyes attempted to focus, I stepped forward and placed my hand out. I never thought I would ever set eyes on my first female crush again but here she was, at my station. "She's been transferred here to help in the search for Hugo Austin."

"Nice to see you again Claud." Managing to form a sentence shocked me as my tongue felt like it was dragging along the ground. She was as stunning as ever, mousy blond hair and crystal blue eyes, lips rosy and very welcoming were drawing me in. We used to get up to all sorts when we trained together, I suddenly wonder if she would be my allie in my plot to bring the demise of my two enemies.

"How have you been Chaz?" Oh God, hearing her call me that brings back the memories and the smirk that followed it made me weak at the knees.

"Good thanks and you?" I remember that 'WART' and Georgie are still in the room and compose myself to my authoritive state.

"Well I'm young, free and single so I'm great."

"So you two know each other then?" 'WART' questions, my first instinct was to reply with derr, but I bit my tongue and answered more politely.

"Me and Claud trained together way back when." Turning to Georgie and 'WART' I make a motion for them to leave but WART remained in his seat. I could just about see why as a bulge sat in his trousers. So I reiterate in words. "If you two don't mind I think I should fill Claud in with what's been happening." I usher Claud in and hold the door waiting for the others to leave, I didn't want to seem rude but I just wanted them to get gone. Closing the door and flicking the lock, I did not want to get disturbed, I turned to Claud. She could see the look in my eyes and I fell into her arms, feeling her strength wrap around me cleared my head of what had just happened with 'WART'

"Someone's happy to see me then?" She whispered in my ear and my body trembled.

"You could say that, it has been a long six years Claud. I can't even begin..."

"Then don't! Just relax okay I'm here now and hopefully to stay." I lift my head from her shoulder, taking in her scent as I do, losing myself in her eyes I slowly lean forward and brush our lips together. It was a tender, gentle kiss of love and friendship, nothing more and nothing less.

"I can't say I haven't missed that" Claud replies as we lean our foreheads together, my hands resting on her slinky hips and hers upon the base of my back.

"I' m sorry but I couldn't help myself"

"Did I say I didn't enjoy it? Charlie, relax okay, this is me you're talking too." She slid her thumb under my shirt making my skin tingle and nipples stiffen with excitement. The only other person that made me feel this way with such ease was Joey. I sigh to myself as my thoughts drift off 'Joey I miss you! I know I love Claud but it's you that has my heart eternal, my soul pleads for you, my fingers reach for yours, my body yearns to merge with yours.' Claud can see my mind working as my eyes glaze over and turn a shade of grey. "Uh-oh! I know that look. Come on Chaz spill what's up?"

"I wrecked it Claud" I said glumly.

"What? What did you wreck?"

"My heart! I found someone that completed me and I broke her heart."

"Whoa! Step back! Her? Did I hear right? Did my Chaz finally come out of the closet?"

"For like a day yeah, then I freaked out when things started to go wrong or against us and got drunk..."

"Please tell me you didn't" I sheepishly nod my head, "Oh Chaz what are we going to do with you? I would of thought you would of grown out of that by now. You know nothing good happens when you drown it with drink and sit on a dick." I know my oldest friend was cras but she was also right. I had done it to her back in the day, we both admitted our feelings and had a secret affair. Once the secret, and me, were out I drank away my feelings into a stupor and eased my pain by sleeping with the guy everyone wanted but never got. It didn't ease my pain, it never did. Just the thought now of doing that again churned my stomach. I'm hoping I won't have to go that far with 'WART' and that my plan will work without such self sacrifice.

"Do you know what makes it worse?" I squeeze Claudia's hips to keep a hold of her, so she wouldn't run from the hideous creature I believe myself to be.

"What?" She cocks her head to the side, raising one hand to my chin and lifting my gaze to meet hers.

"It was Hugo, I slept with the guy we're chasing, but I know something they don't." I nod towards the door suggesting my colleagues as the target.

"Okay" Claud says with an asking tone, "Care to share with me?" She raised her eyebrow I couldn't help grinning, she knew I couldn't resist that look.

"I know where he is Claud. I've known for sometime but I have plans, my own form of punishment for him and Angelo."

"Angelo? That creep that just got hard in here? What do you mean plans?" I released her and led her to sit, I lent back on the desk steadying myself.

"Yeah that creep, I've kinda been seeing him on and off for a while now. I don't want to be alone but I don't want to be with him. He's killed my spirit Claud. I should of looked for her but instead when I hit a hard patch in my life he was there and I let him be. He always knew my every move, even before I knew what I was to do. And then when Ruby found out about Grant and how I wasn't just her sister."

"Fuck how that happen? I thought you never wanted her to find out and your dad was adamant you bury the whole thing" Claud was the only person that knew the whole truth when it came to Ruby until it was revealed. Back at the academy we got so close I couldn't stop myself telling all my history, no matter what was said Claud was full of compassion and concern for me. Her warm heart held me in so many ways, I hated how over time we had grown so far apart but our posts and lives were to blame aswel as us.

"Dad got really sick, he's got alzheimers and a situation occoured with Ruby that took him back to that time when I was younger. He just blurted it out, without thinking or realizing. Then Ruby ran to find Grant leading him back into my life, atleast that won't ever happen again." A sigh of relief leaves my lips.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I say confused.

"Why won't it happen again?"

"Because my dad finally got justice and Grant got what he deserved!"

"So he's in jail now? He confessed?"

"He confessed to me once yeah but it was submissive, because I kidnapped him to come clean about abusing me and all the others."

"Jesus Chaz you've got some balls. How many had there been and how the fuck are you still a cop after that?" It was like a game of twenty questions.

"There were plenty, a number had never really been set and the only reason I'm still a cop is because of Ruby. She realised where I was and what I was doing, luckily she turned up when she did and realised the truth for herself and that he was that guy I said he was. I got what I needed, my daughter believing me. So I let him go."

"Wait if you let him go and couldn't use his confession how did Ross get justice? Charlie where's Grant?" I composed myself and released the truth, I never could lie to her.

"He's dead at the hands of my father."

"Holy fucking hell!"

"This is where my dad's illness and new wife come in handy though. He blamed it on insanity and his wife, who's a lawyer pleaded his case."

"Yeah but still that's a lot to deal to with."

"yup hence me leaning on that fucktard." It's funny I see everything that has happened since Joey but it feels worthless because I don't have her near. "I'm not going back to him but I do have plans for him"

"Ahh yes for him and the illusive Hugo Austin right? So want a hand with these plans? Wait fill me in first ok."

"It might seem a little extreme but ultimately my plan will result in their deaths. Okay that sounds insane but they both deserve it really. Look I think we need to talk properly about this and here is defiantly not the place. Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah I think you're right and dinner sounds nice but where? We can't exactly yell this over a table as we eat."

"No I know but you could come to mine, I mean Leah won't be there and Ruby will say hi and bye no doubt."

"Now you're really going for the shock factor Chaz! You...you cook now?"

"Yeah Leah gave me lessons, she's my landlady and owns the bays finest diner."

"That makes more sense" Claud begins to laugh loudly.

"Hey I know I wasn't a great cook but I didn't think I was that bad...was I?" I screw my face up awaiting an answer.

"I guess on some levels you weren't too bad. Like on the cheese on toast level but the meat and veg level, let's just say I'm still coping with the effects." She winks and I hang my head, how was I supposed to know that chicken should be almost cremated on a barbie to make sure it's cooked? "Sorry honey it was funny tho and you definitely made me feel better after." Great now I was blushing, I watch Claud stand, holding my breath in awe. She places her hands through my arms and leans upon the table pressing her body to mine. As I lift my head she nuzzles into my neck and kisses up to my ear and huskily says, "So if she completes you what do I do?" I let out a feeble squeak as I bite my lip and I feel my skin raise into goosebumps, tingling all my sensations.

"You...you...you get inside me and fill the void."

"Hmm not quite as romantic but I'm here for whatever you need me to be." She kisses my cheek and heads to the door. "So dinner at yours hey? What say eight o'clock?" She unlocks the door and looks over her shoulder throwing me a wink and a smile.

"But you don't know where I live."

"I'm a cop and a hot one at that. I'll definitely find you. I always do." And with that she was gone but inside she was still in me and I hoped she will never leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_CJ4Eva – thank you for reviewing :)_

_lil20 – you know what my writings like ;) expect the unexpected :P_

_sorry it's been so long between updates I'm just a bit busy with work and Miss S ;) _

_enjoy all_

_Vin-meister_

_x x x_

**Chapter 4 **

The house was filled with aromas, I had decided to make a chicken, mushroom pasta dish and was experimenting with making my own pasta. The kitchen was plastered in flour as was I. Looking at the clock I knew I was running out of time as Claud was always either on time or early, I had the feeling she might be early.

"Knock knock." Damn it I knew she would do this.

"Hey, well don't just stand there come in." Wiping the excess flour off me where I could, I went over to Claud.

"Don't even think about it Chaz."

"What? Don't you want to hug me? And here I was thinking you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me." Winking at Claud I turned away, feigning a sadness of rejection when suddenly she slid her arms around me and embraced me from behind. Leaning in she kissed my shoulder, which made me quiver as her breath lightly blew across my shoulder when she raised her lips to my ear and whispered.

"Nothing can stop me wanting to touch you, I just wanted to stay clean...for now" The last part was said in a husky voice causing my knees to tremble and a deep breathe to be released. God how does she still do this to me? No I can't let this happen she'll take me away from my aim and that's getting revenge for them pushing me and Joey further apart. I turn and pull myself out of the tight grasp Claud has me in, standing at arms length I can't help but see the now hurt look in her eyes, it pains me to see it but those eyes then reminded me of Joey's that night. That was all I needed to see, that pained and aching hurt of loneliness. I need to get my plan in to action and fast.

"I'm sorry Claud, I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? You didn't seem to mind earlier."

"Earlier I was caught up in seeing you again, now I have more restraint over my actions and my heart belongs to someone else. Always will." I said the last part more to myself then to Claud.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you Chaz I just can't help wanting to kiss you, for old times sake of course." I nodded my appreciation and guided Claud to sit down, turning to wipe the sides down and attempt to clear my mess whilst entertaining Claud.

"It's okay, we both did it earlier and for old times sake but I can't." She cut me off as I had just managed to gather the loose flour up from the side.

"I know, I guess I was just hoping but you really love her hey?" Coyly I moved to the sink and rinsed off my hands, turning around as I was drying I decided to tell Claud the truth about me and Joey...

"Jesus woman, do you think you'll be able to get her back?" It had been twenty minutes since I started to fill Claudia in on my past with Joey, she was shocked that I had fallen for someone younger and that she was a woman. I could see the compassion and apology in her eyes for her earlier move as she realised how in love I actually was, this gave me hope that she would be a willing accomplice in my plan.

"I don't know but I'm not giving up, she's all I can think of and my heart still yearns for her touch again."

"But what was going on between you and that guy at the station? Is he just someone to pass the time with?"

"God no, yeah okay I went there before but I really don't want to go there again. It's all part of my plan." Claud leant onto her elbows, her head resting on the palm of her hands and her mouth gently nibbling on her perfectly groomed nails.

"Ahh yes the plan, so come on spill what's the deal?" It's now or never she's either going to help me or call the insane asylum on me.

As the sun rose on a new day I awoke to the same thought, I wonder how Joey is and if she's happier now. I wished I could be the reason for her happiness but for now just hoping was all I could do. So today is the day that me and Claud are going to put my plan into action, she was a bit dubious to begin with but I managed to help her see what fools those two idiots were and now she was as eager as me to play with their lives, and destroy them.

Dragging myself out of bed, the once place still full of memories of my time with Joey hence the reluctance as my dreams are filled with her. Of her managing to forgive me and coming back into my arms again for good. With much regret I was up and showered, grabbing my coffee to go I was out the door and on my way to see Claud.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am worried of the well being of one of your more senior officers, they have recently shown signs of depression and also memory loss. They seem to of begun a vendetta against some of the other officers and now is causing a rift to begin. I am just one member of the public voicing my opinion but if I can see what's occurring then I'm sure it will soon become obvious to others. If this officers nature deteriorates any more than the public will again dis-trust the local force, I'm sure neither one of us wishes for this to happen. I hope that you will take my letter in hand and place the station of Yabby Creek under surveillance for the welfare of the greater good. The officer this is concerning is one Charlotte Buckton I never thought she would be one to press the folds before now, that is why I decided to write and inform you as soon as I saw a change. _

_Thank you for reading this letter and taking my concerns on board._

_Yours sincerely_

_a concerned citizen._

The letter was pushed through the mail box awaiting its arrival at its destination, the sender turned in their uniform and headed back towards the station. Thoroughly content with their start to the day and happy to be sabotaging their nemesis life.


End file.
